Fitzskye Oneshots
by IceFire9
Summary: Just a collection of Fitzskye oneshots, updated as I get ideas. Enjoy!
1. When She Knew

**When She Knew**

"Clear." Skye heard Coulson say over the coms "This is a bust. Whoever was here is long gone now."

"I don't like it." May replied.

"Setup?"

"Most likely."

Skye was on edge, and scanned the video feeds again. She and Fitz were monitoring the situation remotely. Simmons was in the lab, looking over the data that brought them here. The energy readings seemed to indicate that another inhuman (as the team had taken to calling them) was living at the rest of the team's location.

Apparently not, and Skye couldn't find any sign of suspicious activity- Skye felt the gun to the back of her head. "Don't say a word, Skye." Ward said calmly, and she felt a chill run down her spine.

Skye, seeing no choice but to comply, for now, let Ward lead her out of the room. She didn't want to unleash her powers on the bus where her friends could get hurt, but once they were out she would have no qualms in flattening him.

Agent 33, still looking like May, was outside the room. Fitz looked like he'd gotten the worst of an encounter with her and had a gun held to him as well.

"Coulson's team is on the way." Ward told her "We need to leave quickly." Skye hoped that she was the one they were after, and that they would leave Fitz. If they didn't, she didn't know if she could unleash her powers without hurting him.

Icy dread filled Skye's gut as Agent 33 led Fitz at gunpoint in front of her. She could see that he too was concealing panic at their predicament. _Come on Coulson_, Skye prayed, even though she knew that the team was at least 10 minutes out.

However, what none of them counted on were Simmons and Mack still being aboard. Mack tried to strike Ward on the head with a large wrench. Ward blocked the attack, but it gave Skye the opportunity to elbow him in the gut and grab the pistol from his grip.

Simmons was wielding an ICER, but it appeared that Agent 33 had seen the attack coming and ducked out of the way. She was now using Fitz as a shield, arm around his neck and gun to his head.

"Nobody move! Or I'll shoot." She threatened.

Skye, with Ward's pistol levelled at the agent, responded coldly "If you shoot, you're dead." Skye could feel the fear and rage twisting within her. Suddenly, she was acutely aware of how close she was to losing control of her powers.

And then she snapped. The entire room lurched to the side, sending everyone (save Skye) flying. A gun went off. Skye's heart stopped.

Fitz was on the ground, and there was far too much blood pooling from a wound in his chest. _Oh god, please not Fitz, please. _

Skye ran to him, skidding to her knees as she reached him. "_Fitz!" _She choked out. The intense pain in her chest, as if she'd been shot herself, was making it hard to talk. The pain burned up her throat and hot tears stung her cheeks. "Oh god. _Simmons! Help him."_

Fitz mouthed her name, but only the faintest noise came out. Skye felt another twist of pain in her chest as her vision blurred with tears. She ran a horribly shaking hand through Fitz's hair in an effort to comfort him, and perhaps herself.

Simmons staggered to her feet, a look of numb shock on her face. "_Simmons!" _Skye shouted. Why wasn't she doing anything? Couldn't she see that Fitz was hurt?

"Get him to medical." Simmons finally responded with grim determination. "I- I need to prep."

* * *

Skye was reeling. Despite Simmons' assurances that Fitz's injuries had a high survival rate and Coulson reminding her that Fitz had survived much worse, she couldn't stop her mind from jumping to the worst case scenario. What if Fitz died? What if she never saw him again?

Every time her mind went down that track, the small table beside her chair would begin to vibrate, reminding her to take May's advice to breathe deeply and clear her mind.

If only it were so easy. Even when she forced her fears out of her mind, she was left with a nearly as terrifying truth. She felt it, a warm pulsing feeling, the affection, the trust, the love.

And it terrified her, because there was no way to deny it to herself, she was in love with him. She was in love with him and she might be losing him. The table next to her was rattling again; she hadn't been this out of control in months.

How did this happen?

It wasn't exactly a secret that Skye had a type. Fitz wasn't a 'bad boy', he was nothing like Ward and Miles or any of her other crushes or relationships. But he _was_ loyal to a fault, and kind, and trustworthy, and caring. Fitz had wormed his way into her heart without her even realizing it.

He did it with by sticking by her side when everyone else was afraid of her, by believing in her when she was having trouble believing in herself. He did it with halting conversations about his time after his injury and nights together on the couch watching whatever cheesy movie caught their fancy.

He had become her closest friend, most trusted confidant, and now his absence was making her acutely aware of how much she relied on him. What would she do without him?

She promised herself that if, _when _Fitz woke up, she'd tell him how she felt. Life was too short to waste.

A/N: I'll just put this here. Hope you like!


	2. Everybody Knows

**Everybody Knows**

So perhaps classic Doctor Who wasn't the best choice to hold Skye's interest, Fitz and Simmons had gotten Skye hooked on the new series, so the older episodes seemed like a logical next step.

Unfortunately, a TV series filmed in the 60s, 70s, and 80s had failed to hold Skye's attention, and she had fallen asleep against Fitz.

Perhaps he should have woken her up, but he didn't have the heart to. Part of it was that it was a rare opportunity to see Skye so peaceful, but if he was being honest with himself it was more that he enjoyed having her so close.

The truth was, Fitz craved physical contact. It wasn't something he really talked about, and it wasn't something he'd had much of since everything changed.

But having Skye cuddled up against his arm was… nice. He briefly entertained the notion this was a sign of how much Skye trusted him, or a genuine show of affection rather than just a result of circumstance.

Fitz shook himself, of course it wasn't. He needed to stop reading into situations like this. He pined after Simmons for years, misreading all of the signals, fooling himself into believing she felt the same.

Of course, she didn't, it was all wishful thinking. He wasn't going to fall into the same trap with Skye. He was her friend, and Fitz was determined to quash any thoughts contrary to that before they had the chance to take hold.

"So." Simmons interrupted his thought process. "You and Skye."

"What? No!" He denied firmly "There isn't- she doesn't feel that way."

"Oh, Fitz." Simmons sighed "It's obvious she does."

He shook his head, simultaneously suppressing the hope rising in his chest. "No. She doesn't. Look at-" the words refused to come, and he tried again "She has a type."

"Fitz-" Simmons began, but whatever she was going to say was cut off by Skye herself. For a moment, it looked as if she were going to wake up, but instead she shifted even closer, wrapping her arms around his torso and letting out an almost imperceptible sigh as she snuggled against him.

Fitz couldn't fight the blush at this blatant (if unconscious) display of affection. Simmons smiled knowingly "She does." She sing-songs.

"She doesn't." Fitz hissed, but somehow he's much less convinced than he was before.

* * *

Alright, this was getting ridiculous. Skye definitely had to stop falling asleep against him.

The entire team (minus Coulson and May, who knows what they did for fun) was gathered for movie night. The movie wasn't really Fitz's cup of tea- it had a simplistic plot, lots of explosions, and even more one liners- but it was a decent enough way to unwind after a stressful day.

Skye was being run through the wringer the most. The newest addition to their team, Lincoln, was training her to control her powers, which was apparently an exhausting process as Skye was currently fast asleep, cuddling up against Fitz. Again.

Hunter, Bobby, and Mack kept shooting speculative looks their way. Simmons merely gave him a knowing smile and turned back to the movie. Lincoln looked as if he were sizing him up. Fitz didn't know how to feel about be regarded that way by someone as powerful as Lincoln.

Fitz had tried very hard to suppress his feelings for Skye, but when she had introduced Lincoln to him; there was no denying the pang of jealousy. Lincoln was fit, charismatic, and charming, basically everything that he was not. Not to mention he had powers like Skye, and could help her control them. He couldn't hope to compete with Lincoln or with what he shared with her.

Still, Fitz had done his best to brush it off. There was no point in being depressed about Skye dating someone else, he told himself. He just had to deal with it and be happy for her.

He really didn't want deal with seeing the two of them flirting, so he had avoided their training sessions. Lincoln's suggestion that their abilities were private and personal gave Fitz the excuse he needed when Skye had asked him about it.

But things weren't going according to the script Fitz had thought they would, as evidenced by the woman now using him as a pillow, or perhaps teddy bear.

And now Simmons was rolling her eyes. Bobbi and Hunter were exchanging looks. Lincoln huffed and returned his attention to the movie.

Fitz sighed. Something was telling him that he was being an idiot.

* * *

Fitz absolutely loathed hospital beds. They brought back memories of Skye's comatose body after being shot, of waking up and not being able to string three words together, and that moment when both he and Jemma realized that something was _wrong _with him.

It would take him a long time for him to accept that he wasn't wrong, just different and even longer to repair his friendship with Jemma.

But something was different this time, Fitz's eyes flew open. Someone else was here.

Not in the sense that someone else was in the room. No, someone was in bed with him. He breathed in and recognized the scent of her hair immediately. _Skye._

His eyes flew open, and sure enough, the hacker turned superhero was once again cuddled up against him.

"'Bout time you woke up." She murmured groggily. Though she was awake, she didn't make any moves to disentangle herself from him.

Fitz wasn't sure how to bring up the elephant in the room, so he opted for a safer question. "How long was I-"

"Out?" Skye finished for him "Only a day, but I was impatient, I have something to tell you."

"Oh?" He breathed. He couldn't help but notice that Skye was, if possible, moving closer to him.

"Something very important." She continued, and he could feel her breath on his lips. She was so close he could practically taste her; he couldn't help himself, he closed the remaining distance.

Fitz drew pride from the slight noise of contentment that she made as her parted her lips, then she started kissing back and he stopped thinking altogether.

Neither of them noticed Simmons mutter _"Finally."_ and walk away. Suffice it to say, news of their new relationship would become common knowledge at SHIELD in a matter of hours.

* * *

A/N: So that was my first time writing from Fitz's point of view, I hope I did him justice. This does happen to follow from my previous chapter, but not everything I post in this series will be part of the same story line. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, I appreciate every single review I get!


End file.
